bentleyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eycestar
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Bentley Jones Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Awesome Wiki! ^_^ (Amyroselove 01:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC)) Yes! it's Awesome! ^_^ ( 01:24, April 7, 2011 (UTC)) Hey it loged me out! (Amyroselove 01:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC)) Funny! ^_^ Hey do you want me to make a page for the E.G.G.M.A.N. remix? or do you not make pages for songs? (Amyroselove 01:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC)) O.k! I'll do that! (Amyroselove 01:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC)) Thanks! ^_^ we need the Lyrics! do you know the Lyrics? (Amyroselove 01:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC)) Do you want me to see or are you going to see? (Amyroselove 02:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC)) O.k! I'll do it! ^_^ (Amyroselove 02:02, April 7, 2011 (UTC)) Wow Awesome! ^_^ (Amyroselove 02:06, April 7, 2011 (UTC)) I did not know how to do it at first too! my sister said how! O.k go to My Contributions than you see it says User Rights Management go on that and than go down and it says Groups you can change and you'll see it says administrator, rollback! hope that helps! ^_^ (Amyroselove 02:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC)) O.k! and I got the Lyrics from YouTube! (Amyroselove 02:24, April 8, 2011 (UTC)) AWESOME! thanks for makeing me one! ^_^ (Amyroselove 02:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC)) Do you want me to make a page for Dreams of an Absolution? (Amyroselove 02:34, April 8, 2011 (UTC)) I made it! ^_^ (Amyroselove 03:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC)) you welcome! and I have to go to bed too! good night! ^_^ (Amyroselove 03:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC)) I hope it's o.k if I made So Much More a page! ^_^ (Amyroselove 01:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC)) Your very Welcome! and I think So Much More is now one of my favorite songs! ^_^ (Amyroselove 01:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC)) Yeah! me too! (Amyroselove 02:01, April 15, 2011 (UTC)) So do you think his Music sounds better or just different? just wondering! ^_^ (Amyroselove 02:08, April 15, 2011 (UTC)) Wow I see a BIG difference! it's Awesome! ^_^ oh and if you want we can talk on Sonic News Network! ^_^ (Amyroselove 02:46, April 15, 2011 (UTC)) Oh o.k! I have to go to bed soon too! Good Night! ^_^ (Amyroselove 02:51, April 15, 2011 (UTC)) Hey Dark Future! ^_^ This pic is a real pic of Bentley Jones right? I just want to be sure. ^.^ [[User:Amyroselove|''Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 16:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! ^_^ so do you want to add it to his page? or do you want me to? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 16:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) O.k! ^_^ sorry for the late reply.... [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 19:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! ^_^ it's AWESOME! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 19:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. sorry again for the late reply.... my sister kicked me off. oh yeah! I made you a gift. ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 23:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! ^_^ happy you like it. :D [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 00:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh Dark Future! is it o.k if I upload pictures that are not Bentley Jones to my profile? just one or two. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 00:45, July 8, 2011 (UTC) O.k! ^_^ sorry if I'm bugging you... [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 00:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) O.k! ^_^ I just don't want to annoy you. I was annoying my little sister in the car because I was singing. >_< I can never sing around her. oh well. ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 00:54, July 8, 2011 (UTC) oh. I was singing this song. I never watched this music video before. but I like the song! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 01:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh here! [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 01:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesome you like it! ^_^ that song is from the 80's I think. :D [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 01:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! :D I hope he covers that song! and I hope he covers this one too! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 01:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) The Eye of the Tiger is one of my favorite songs! :D I have it on my MP3 player. ^_^ I'll have to ask my brother to download some Bentley Jones songs to my MP3 player. because I LOVE his songs!!! XD [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 01:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't know who my favorite singer is. But I really like Adam Young, the guys from Crush 40 & Bentley Jones. ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 01:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! ^_^ oh I have to go... well I'll talk to you more tomorrow! ^_^ see you! [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 01:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dark Future! ^_^ I just started on my Wiki a great way to find Wikis! o.k maybe it's not that great... but I started this thing on my main page of my Wiki called ''Wikis you may like. go here so you can see what I'm talking about. o.k! so I was wondering do you want me to add your Wiki to the list? or do you want me to do it but wait? [[User:Amyroselove|''Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 17:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) YAY!!! ^_^ I'll go do that right now! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 20:45, July 8, 2011 (UTC) DONE!!! ^______^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 20:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) O.k! see you later! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ''' 20:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC)